


懷歸 17

by Shenlili (Zsusu)



Category: Chinese characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Shenlili
Kudos: 6





	懷歸 17

高景叫他说得心尖颤，被有力地搂在怀里，他下巴抵着贺兰的头顶，腿夹紧了腰，一股热流似乎顺着喉咙淌过全身，一直涌到下腹，滚烫地烧。  
卧房深处没有点灯，贺兰明月擎着的那盏烛台也被扔在了门外。昏暗原是他最受不了的色调，如今和贺兰明月贴在一起，被他包裹着，搂着腿和后背，反而一点也不难耐，甚至觉得这样的黑色成了他的掩饰。  
贺兰看不见他耳垂红得像滴血。  
突然往后仰，高景本能地抓紧了贺兰明月的衣裳，下一刻后脑被垫在温暖的掌心，脊背贴着床褥。  
扑鼻而来的兰花香，他慌张地挣扎，想起了什么似的，徒劳地在榻上四处摸索——只是方才背过身去，榻边贺兰明月沉沉开口：  
“殿下在找它么？”  
接着便是冰冷的一块贴上了光裸的大腿内侧，剑拔弩张地抵在腿根。  
上好的玉石制成，模样却不好形容。又粗又长的玩意儿，像男人的阳具，做得栩栩如生，连上头的筋络也剑拔弩张。  
用这样的东西，和那样的人，关在一个房间里……  
高景扭过头，忽然有种被看穿的难堪，眼眶一酸。殊不知他这情状——衣襟凌乱，长发披散，身上大片的皮肤都落进了旁人视线——贺兰明月看在眼里，却难以言说地情动，他撩起高景一缕黑发，放在鼻尖深深地吻。  
手里握着的东西往前一探，贺兰一低头，见高景执拗地抓住了自己的腕骨，笑道：“殿下，旁人都是要女官教这房中术，你倒好，和一个阉人躲在一处……”  
“嗯？”高景揉揉眼角，顺势擦干了泪痕，“你……”  
“属下不来救您，再过会儿，您是不是要用这玩意儿放进——”贺兰明月越说越放肆，高景猛地咬住了他的下唇，恶狠狠地叫人闭嘴。  
榻上乱七八糟的一片，敞开的盒子中流水一般泛着光泽的脂膏，蜜糖颜色，兰花香气，他带着贺兰明月的手去挖一块，探向下身。那儿藏着个隐秘的洞，也许方才他跟青草胡闹一阵儿，还是湿的，贺兰明月摸上去，却突然停了。  
“我当你真那么……藏着掖着……”高景笑出声，另一只手掀开他握着的玉势。  
沉闷地落进被褥，贺兰明月的视线被牵动，刚侧过头，马上被高景拽着偏回去，对上昏沉傍晚里他的眼睛——极亮，但他知道高景看不清。  
高景看着他，解下他的腰带、外衫，衣裳悉数歪在脚凳，又被贺兰自己踩着一路跪到榻边。他单手撑在高景身侧，却不敢直视他露出的地方。  
似乎看透贺兰所想，高景唇角一挑，拉着他的手摸到那根聊胜于无的腰带。只轻轻一抽，过分宽大的袍子便顺着肩膀滑落。  
这一下仿佛点燃了贺兰明月，他从高景手中抽出来，狠狠地掐住了他的下颌。  
唇齿间吻得难解难分，贺兰尝到一点血气，正要松开，高景却把他抱得更紧按倒在榻上。贺兰明月摔得有一瞬间眼花，自小习惯了夜色，他在全然黢黑的环境中也能看清旁人，一句“殿下”还未出口，高景跨坐在他身上。  
这天他出宫了，穿的不是侍卫制服，但也是短打装束，一层一层地被高景剥开，露出一副刚成熟的躯体。他喉头微动：“您……”  
“躺着别动！”高景皱着眉，言语间带着火气，脱他衣服的动作更快。  
他感觉那人在自己身上蹭来蹭去的，手指经过的地方能带起一朵金色的火焰。勃起的性器被握住，高景潦草地上下打了打，舌尖溢出不满足的呻吟，仿佛光是这样他都满足，贺兰眼神暗了暗，握住高景的肩膀。  
察觉他施加的力度，高景眉间蹙得更深：“叫你躺……啊！”  
却是被重新掀在榻上，锦被铺开，在初春的夜晚遮住光溜溜的一个人。他露出脑袋，正要骂，贺兰却埋进了被子里，接着高景感觉大腿内侧被咬了一口——  
“贺兰明月！”高景嗔道，“你跟谁学的这些！这些……”  
后头的话再说不出来了，细碎的吻夹杂着啃咬，一路沿着腿侧抵在会阴处。高景就这么被裹在熟悉的锦被里，手边是他用过的脂膏，但这时他用不上，贺兰明月正像埋在盛开的花蕊里，分开了他的膝盖，舔着他引诱他的地方。  
贺兰好似很感兴趣那根他自己也有的东西，含住头部吮吸了几口才松开，撑着膝盖的手把他的腿拉得更开，抬在了肩膀上，软软地去亲他那张湿润的洞。  
高景给他舔得眼前发白，抓着贺兰胳膊的手也撑不住似的，指头无力地往下滑。那地方他自己都没这么碰过，也没人敢这么对他——羞辱或是刺激，高景脑中炸开似的，五光十色的一片。  
贺兰明月对一直舔他没有太大的执着，又弄了一会儿，抬起身，强势地压下来。取代那根舌头的是他的手指，沾着兰花香的脂膏，在穴口按压几下便伸进去。  
高景发出一声惊喘——  
和那些假的东西不一样，手指是活的，关节还曲起来，恰如其分地碰到他最敏感的地方。  
“看来属下的赔罪您很喜欢了。”贺兰明月笑着，也许想亲他，可回忆自己碰过那儿，又改用另一只手伸进了高景的嘴。  
方才还算讨他欢喜，这下就成了羞辱。可高景红着蓄满泪水的眼睛，吃力地含住他，舔他的手指，从口唇中退出去时都拉出一小段黏腻的银丝，弄得他两根指头滑腻腻地，从下巴一直擦到高景的胸口，又拧住他的乳首玩弄。  
“痛么？”贺兰轻声道，温柔地亲亲他的侧脸。  
高景胡乱摇头，挺着腰，更多地把自己送到他掌心，让他碰空虚的地方，想他把自己抱进怀里。他顾不得思考更多了，跟谁学、在哪儿学，只有：“抱我……快，快……”  
贺兰笑着，搂起高景后背，将自己挤进了那个紧密的被开拓得湿哒哒的地方。  
他从未听见贺兰明月这样笑，想着说什么，可又被他填得太满，脑袋发空，只余下喉咙中压抑不住的甜腻呻吟，“嗯”“嗯”地应着。  
“殿下，您好紧。”贺兰明月胡乱地吻他，下身缓慢地破开他的穴，“这儿真的没人进来过吗？还是平日里总拿那玩意儿用？”  
高景被他弄得心口又酸又胀，指甲挠过贺兰后背都不足留下痕迹。长发遮住半张脸，后背被一团锦被拢着，他只能抵在贺兰肩膀，徒劳地喊：“闭嘴……闭嘴！”  
贺兰明月平时听话，这时却掌控着他的快乐：“我是第一回呢，殿下——有哪儿没伺候好，您要告诉我……”  
“……”他小声说了什么，贺兰明月耐心地侧过耳朵，高景用力地咬了一口他的耳垂，恨恨道，“用点力，深些！——嗯！”  
如他所愿的一记深捣，高景彻底说不出完整字句。  
贺兰自小习武，腰柔韧却有力，这时被他由下而上地顶得他乱颤，高景只好伸手抱紧他，两条腿架在贺兰的肩膀上，整个人完全敞开。这姿势有多不堪，可高景被他亲着鼻尖脸颊，玩弄全身敏感的地方，只觉得难得快乐。  
是贺兰这个人么？好像不完全。  
他从来没有这样自由的时刻，打碎了规矩礼法，不管不顾，颠三倒四地醉了一场。他可以不想那些朝政琐事，只和贺兰缠绵。  
那张穴里胀得厉害，被插到最后都痉挛了起来，前面没人触碰的性器挺立半晌，戳在贺兰明月结实的小腹上，随着高景短促地呻吟，一跳一跳射出白浊液体。  
腥膻味冲淡了空气中稠密的兰花香，贺兰明月把他放下，仍勃发的性器退出高景的穴口，自己上下撸动片刻，全部射在他被撞得微红了的臀尖。  
两个人的呼吸都有些乱，贺兰明月躺下来，单手拥着高景，情不自禁，吻他被亲得有点肿了的唇。


End file.
